Why'd You Leave?
by whatapala
Summary: Harry and Fleur meet up by accident and end up dating for Harry's fourth year. Four years later and Fleur is getting married to Bill against her will. What happens shocks the wizarding world. Manipulative!Albus, Molly!Ron!Ginny!Bill! Bashing Grim Reaper story


It hurt.

It hurt so much to watch her walking down the aisle to be wedded. She was beautiful with her dress hugging all the right curves and bumps, accentuating her perfect body. Overall, she was the embodiment of perfect. Her smile blinding everyone in the room, with her face having a light touch of makeup. ' _Not that she needs any to begin with.'_ Harry mused to himself. The top half of her face, though, was covered and that is where her real emotions played, hidden behind the veil of her wedding gown while she walked down the path to the altar.

Her eyes were very cheerful and showed happiness but if one looked closer, they can see a mental battle going on between Fleur and the love potion. A love potion, the reason why she was getting ready against her will. A love potion, the reason why she was marrying one William "Bill" Weasley, the one who tricked her. A love potion, the reason why she isn't with her beloved, Harry Potter. The man who won her heart.

When she first saw him at the Burrow during his sixth year, she wanted so much to jump into his arms and snog him senseless. But alas, the Amortentia caused her to stay back in the arms of Bill. She saw how broken he looked and how fragile he was after the announcement of their engagement. She saw how he forced a smile and a small congratulation towards them. Afterwards, she saw him take his leave from the celebration. She wanted to embrace him again, to tell him she loved him again and again just for him to take her back. To give her another chance. She still remembered about how their relationship blossomed throughout the tournament and how it all went downhill after Voldemort's return.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Fleur was shunned by her peers except for her friend Am_ _élie who understood her pain as a Veela. This showed only when the whole Beauxbaton class was alone. When they were in public, they would all act united. This didn't bother Fleur as much as it used to due to her being used to it. Seeing how there wasn't a bowl of Bouillabaisse anywhere around the table and spotting the some at the table behind her by a trio, she excused herself to grab the bowl._

 _Harry Potter was intrigued by the way his friend ate his food. It looked like he was just sucking it up the way a vacuum would. It was when Ron started to turn purple and swell up did he look up, ignoring the small voice in his head to impress the woman in front of him. Even he had to admit; the girl was stunning, perfection can't even describe her. Her flowing waist-length strawberry-blonde hair and smooth, milky white skin. Her full pink lips looking very soft. Her eyes were a piercing blue. It was as if she was looking straight at your soul. She was the definition of an Angel._

" _Excuze moi, are you done wiz ze Bouillabaisse?" the girl asked._

" _Es, es! Ere oo o. It was elicious." Ron exclaimed as food landed everywhere from his mouth. Hermione scrunched up her nose is disgust._

" _Honestly Ronald! Mind your table manners especially if you are representing this school! Why don't you be more like Harry and stop drooling. It's getting everywhere." Hermione scolded. The last sentence brought the French Girl's attention as she could see that a boy was looking at her like a normal person. No glazed eyes or an open mouth, drooling at the sight of her. She sat there both surprised and mesmerized by the boy in front of her. He had the most impressive emerald eyes and messy black hair. She admitted that he was cute for his age and could see that he will grow up into a fine young man. It was then when she noticed that he also was a bit small for his age as well as scrawny. She could see that he was wearing clothing a few sizes too big for him. He looked a bit malnourished as well._

" _Yes, we're done with it. Hope you enjoy it. We haven't tried it but go ahead, be our guest. Oh, and sorry for my friend's attitude. He isn't usually like this though." The emerald eyed boy said as he passed her the dish. She was shocked as he spoke to her normally. It was at this moment that some hair parted to show her a lightning bolt scar. She hid a small gasp that escaped from her mouth. Of course, Harry Potter was immune to her charm!_

" _Oui. Merci." The girl took the dish and headed back towards her table with her friend smirking back at her. Her look telling her that she was watching her encounter with the boy. She sighed, preparing herself with the onslaught of questions due to come._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Fleur finished reminiscing her first encounter with the bo- no, man with unshed tears peeking out from under her eyes. She tried to find him, trying her hardest to fight the potion as she neared the altar. Another memory resurfaced from the back of her head. It was the time after the first task when the Yule ball was announced.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Why are you doing out here by yourself Ms. Delacour?" someone asked right behind her. She was trying to escape the castle or in a sense, its occupants. Ever since the ball was announced, boys left and right asked her to the ball. She kept rejecting them since she knew that they only wanted_ _ **her**_ _, or more specifically_ _ **her body.**_ _She ran outside to the Black Lake, seeking refuge in a small cove she found._

 _She was in awe of the cove for it held some of the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen in her life with a small lake in the center. There were also some birds that were there where they made nests in some small trees there. She saw a bench overlooking the Black lake and took a seat there enjoying the silence, leaving her to her thoughts. That was when someone interrupted her. Someone with one of the most beautiful pairs of eyes._

" _Ms. Delacour? Are you ok?" Harry asked, with some concern showing in his eyes. She was amazed at the fact that someone held some concern for her. Genuine concern. And this someone barely even knew her._

" _I am okay Monsieur Potter." Fleur replied, looking out towards the Black Lake. She didn't notice Harry taking a seat at the other side of the bench._

" _I see you found my little secret hideaway." Harry said, sounding amused with mirth dancing in his eyes. He held up a hand for her when she started to move. "It's alright. If you keep it a secret, you can stay here and come back whenever you like."_

 _Fleur thanked him by nodding her head at him. She then continued to look out towards the lake, taken away by the shimmers on the surface from the light the sun gave despite it being early December. Harry stared out at the lake as well. They stayed like that for god knows how long in silence. Finally, Fleur broke it as she looked around her._

" _Zo you found zis place yourself Monsieur Potter?" she asked._

" _It's Harry, and yes, I found it in my second year when 'certain events' happened, causing some of my classmates to turn their backs on me. I tried to find shelter and came up here by accident. Then I started adding little by little to it. Taking care of it as if it was my own child." Harry replied, taking pride in his work._

 _Fleur sat there in silence, hearing the confession this man gave her. She had to admit, she was impressed. "You still haven't answered my first question yet Mademoiselle." Harry said as he then turned to look at her. Fleur didn't know why but she felt compelled to say all her problems to him._

" _As I can call you 'Arry, zen you may call me Fleur az well 'Arry. Az for your_

 _Question, I am just merely avoiding ze masses. Everyone wants to go to ze ball wiz you. Et just gets very hard. I just want someone who wants to be wiz ME." Fleur ranted, waving her hands everywhere in a frantic motion. "I am zorry for burdening you wiz my problem." Fleur apologized._

" _No no, it's fine. I can relate. Girls just ask to be with the "Boy-Who-Lived" instead of "just Harry". It's a whole lot of rubbish if you ask me."_

" _But you do not 'ave a date 'arry?"_

" _No. I would just not do this whole ball if I wasn't in this bloody tournament. For once I just want a normal year. Is it too much to ask for that…" Harry said, muttering the last part. Fleur looked on, hearing the last part he said. 'What does he mean a normal year?' Fleur thought._

" _No offence but I guess we can relate even more, seeing how we don't have much luck when it comes to most people." Harry exclaimed. Fleur let out a beautiful and melodious laugh at Harry's statement._

" _You are right zere Monsieur Potter."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Fleur slightly laughed at the end, thinking how right he was. She spotted him at the corner of her eye, leaving the tent. She let out a few tears of "happiness" as she watched his retreating form.

 _ **Harry's POV**_

' _Why?'_ Harry thought to himself. _'I thought she was waiting for me. I did this whole thing for Her.'_ Even after two years, Harry still didn't know why Fleur didn't wait, just like she promised him.

Not being able to stomach anymore, he turned his back and walked away from the tent, feeling all the walls he built up slowly break down as unshed tears threatened to be released from his grasp. He needed a place to clear his thoughts. He couldn't go to the cove for it had too many hurtful memories as well as being associated with it.

He then began to think about all that he lost over the war. He lost his parents, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore. As well as many countless other students and Order Members. He just knows that whenever he's involved, someone eventually gets hurt. Or killed. He was worthless now that his friends are together, and Ginny is with Dean. And Fleur. His rock. His soul. His anchor. Without her, life was pointless.

Apparating himself to the cove by the Black Sea, he conjured a small dagger. The hilt had a spiral stitching on it as well as a gleaming silver blade, reflected by the sparkle the Lake gave. Harry sighed, admiring the small yet deadly weapon. "Nobody would even notice anyways. They all have someone." Harry said to himself, "I'll see Mum and Dad, Sirius, the whole gang." Heading towards the bench, admiring the cave walls for a final time, he took the dagger to his left wrist and slit it. He winced as the pain intensified as he did the same to his right wrist, feeling the war liquid run down his arms and legs. After one final breath, he stabbed himself in the chest.

"I love you my flower." Said Harry as he slowly drifted to the after life, his head leaning behind him, his skin turning pale and his eyelids shut, facing the lake.

 **The Wedding**

Fleur braced herself as she was almost to the altar, to be married off to a man she loathed for taking her away from Harry. Fleur got sadder even more as she heard a faint crack of an apparition who she knew was Harry. She got ready to get her life sold away.

"Wizards and Witches," the Priest began, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the Bonding of one William Weasley and Fleur Delacour." The Priest explained as he brought forth his wand and started to intertwine then in a translucent yet golden ray of light, taking Fleur's left shoulder and Bill's right.

"Do you, William Arthur Weasley, take one Fleur Isabelle Delacour to be your bonded for life and magic, to swear upon her, to be her mate for life, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Fleur Isabelle Delacour, take one William Arthur Weasley, to be your mate and bonded, to swear upon him, through sickness and in health, till magic and death do you part?"

"I-" Fleur suddenly gasped as she felt a blow to her heart. She doubled down, her hand clutching her left breast, as if it can stop whatever it was she was felt like it was squeezing her alive, suffocating her. She could FEEL the magic of the Amortentia leaving her system as her magic cleansed her. Immediately, she felt weakened as she felt a little 'ping' in the back of her head. She didn't know how, but she knew something happened to Harry.

Her maman rushed forward to help her up, Bill trying to help by lifting her up to her feet, but she swatted his hand away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you pig!" Fleur yelled as she felt her strength return to her. Immediately she apparated to the cove and the sight was not welcoming. She found a pool of blood near the lake as it trickled dangerously near the water. When she followed the pool of blood to the source, she immediately felt a lump in her throat, tears running down her face. She wanted to erase the sight from her head, but she couldn't find it in herself to do that. There standing in front of her was Harry Potter, her true love.

She can sense that his soul has already left on towards the next great adventure. Not knowing what to do, she immediately ran to him and embraced him, as if this was all some sort of joke to her.

"Very funny 'Arry! Stop worrying about me and give me a hug." She demanded but she got nothing in response. "Et is not funny 'Arry! Stop acting like this and come back, telling me it's alright!" She felt hot tears streaming down her cheek as she still couldn't believe. "I'M SORRY HARRY PLEASE COME BACK! HE POTIONED ME THAT'S ALL HE DID!" Fleur was distraught as she didn't feel any response. She sobbed as she embraced him, latching onto him as if he would slip away at any time and she would no longer see him. Because of the state she was in, she didn't hear the cracks of apparition.

Her maman and papa arrived as well as Headmaster McGonagall and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all gasped as they looked onto the boy who they had all come to love as their own son as well as Fleur's parents as they like the young lad when he and Fleur were still dating, confused when she announced she was going to marry Bill. McGonagall was in the verge of the tears, the usually stern Headmaster mourned for one of her favorite cubs as well as students. She was also mourning for the face that the son of some of her most favorite students was gone. Molly got down to her knees, her face in her hands as she mourned for the man who she referred to as her own son as well. The Weasley Patriarch had on a mask of emotions and his face didn't betray anything, though his eyes told otherwise.

"Fleur! 'At 'appened?!" asked a clearly emotional Appoline Delacour.

"I do not know what you are talking aboutz Mozzer. See, everything iz fine, right 'Arry?" exclaimed Fleur as she had on her face of fake happiness.

"Oh Fleur…" her Maman began as she slowly walked towards her daughter to pull her away, but she wouldn't budge.

"What iz eet Maman? See, nothing's wrong." Fleur kept telling herself that, but she didn't know who it was directed to; her mom or herself?

Finally, Fleur fainted on the ground, her hold on Harry releasing him ever so slightly. Her papa pulled them both apart, tear tracks showing on his face as he mourned the loss of a man who he thought of as his own son.

 **Somewhere…**

One Harry Potter opened his eyes up as he found himself in what looks to be a waiting room. The furniture was white in color, looking cozy as there was a fireplace in wall facing him. He looked around, looking at famous muggle paintings like Van Goh and Di Caprio (LOL).

"You are a nuisance, you know that Mr. Potter?" said a voice behind him. Harry whirled around to find the source of the voice. There, sitting down behind an office desk, was a tall figure that looked to be about 5' 9" with tanned skin and a stubby goatee, raven black hair like him. He was handsome, with a fit build. He had a six pack with a muscular chest. Harry knew his build due to him being shirtless with the collar of a tuxedo, built with the bowtie. Harry felt awkward, seeing a man in nothing but his undies.

"Umm, who are you?" asked Harry as he shyly looked away at the man to avoid any embarrassment.

"Why are you…OH!" exclaimed the man in an American accent, "Shit sorry man." He snapped his fingers and a beautiful suit appeared complete with a Midnight black tux, with a white-collar shirt with dress pants looking like stars of the night sky. The funny thing is being that he was wearing Crocs with this fine suit. "Sorry 'bout that. Was doing some business…elsewhere…" said the man as he sat down in a pitch-black La-Z-Boy recliner. The man gestured Harry to sit down on a chair that just appeared in front of him. It looked like the same chair the man was sitting on, except smaller and…whiter.

Harry, feeling less embarrassed, obliged and took a seat on the chair and BOY was it comfortable! It felt like sitting on a bunch of soft feathers on top of some of the world's softest pillow!

Harry looked like he just had an orgasm from one of the best blow-jobs ever. His mouth parted slightly with some drool escaping his mouth, and his eyes glazed a bit as it looked like his mind was far away, off in a distant land of god-knows-what. His face took a soft look of pure pleasure when the mysterious man cleared his throat.

"You okay there, buddy?" say the man as he chuckled at Harry's bewildered and embarrassed face. Harry muttered out a 'sorry' and turned his attention back towards the man.

"AH! How could I forget? I'm Taylor. You're Grim Reaper, and you messed up BIG time!" exclaimed Taylor with a cheerful tone.


End file.
